The black demonz
by amyrose1230
Summary: This is the newer version of the story before and some SLOOOOOOWWWW ASS UPDATES
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of how Amy and her 2 best friends blaze and rouge become a band and meet there husbands sonic shadow and silver. Ever sence Amy, Rouge, and Blaze were kids they have been friends helping each other with scouge and pervs. Now Amy is now 16 same with Blaze but Rough is 17. now in amy's room (and yes amy rough and blaze live together) amy is writing a song called wings and it is very hard to do it and all she wrote was _mama told me not to waste my life she said spread your wings my little butterfly dont let what they say keep you up at night and if they gives shhh... they can walk on by._ later on she called rouge to help her with there song. when rouge can amy still lyrics and when she saw rough she said"im having a lot of trouble with this song and we have practice today" (yes they are cherrleaders). so when rouge came she said "you need to chill out because you been writing that song for weeks". 

**later**

after practice amy was still thinking of lyrics but then she got some _my feet,feet cant touch the ground and i cant hear a sound but you keep you just keep running up your mouth yeah walk,walk on over there 'cause im to fly to care,oh yeah your words dont mean a thing im not listening keep talking, all i know is_ _mama told me not to waste my life she said spread your wings my little butterfly dont let what they say keep you up at night and they cant detain you 'cause wings are made to fly and we dont let nobody bring us down no matter what say - wont hurt me dont if i fall from the sky these wings are made to fly._


	2. Chapter 2

December 7, 2015

With Amy

Amy is just now waking up from her slumber. Thanks to rouge she is now 10 mins. late

In the hallway to 2nd period

"well well well look who we have here Amy Rose. Look who is late now." Said Shadow.

"why do you have the same classes as me in the 1st place huh? Oh I know because I know you a jerk face and you want to be with me." said Amy with a sly smirk on her face

"why would I want to be with someone like you? Oh I know because I just don't want to because I just don't want to be and plus I have a girlfriend." Said Shadow

"really I would love to meet her. Oh and plus I was lying why would I want to be with you anyway? well I got to go before the bell rings bye see you later well I hope not hahaha" said Amy and with that she skated off

After 4th period

After 2nd and 3rd period with sonic shadow and silver she had lunch with rouge and blaze

With rouge and blaze

"what is taking Amy so long?" asked Blaze. "problely doing her work from 1st period" said rouge.

But she wasn't doing her work she was right behind them and she scared them out of the blue.

With the white anglez

Sonic ,shadow, and silver came into the lunchroom the see the black demonz. After the show they wanted to get revenge for them winning it and their song radioactive was better han their song wings same thing with the girls but reversed.

back to black demonz

that is when amy saw shadow and the rest of the white anglez coming this way. "what the fuck do you want?" said amy. "for one why are you at our table and two don't cuss me out bitch." said shadow. "for your information your name is no where near or on this table and another thing don't cuss me out." said amy sternly. Amy left the table but not the lunchroom. she had a surprise for and that was she took Sonic's tray plate thing (I really don't know) and dumped the food on him and to amy's luck sonic had ice cream on it so she dumped it down his pantes . "oh that is it you better start running!" said shadow. with that amy ran well used her rocket boot to speed ahead and shadow did the same thing .

with shadow and amy

"you better get your ass over here amy." said shadow. no im not getting killed today!" said amy. when dr. eggman saw them he stopped them "what the fuck is going on here huh" said eggman. "for one it was his fault for chasing me like tom from tom and jerry." said amy "well wouldn't have do it if you didn't put ice cream in my pantes" said shadow "that is it you two well get along no matter what. so what I am going to do is hand cuff you to each other and in four weeks of yall stop fighting I will uncuff yall understand?" said eggman. "yes we under stand eggman" said shadow and amy.

 **hope you enjoy this chapter sorry it took me a lone time to up lode a new chapter**

 **Shadow: why do I have to be hand cuffed to pinky over here**

 **because it is apart of the story now bye guys**


	3. Chapter 3

Backstory

10 year old Amy was just outside writing a song (a.n. she wanted to be like her mother b/c she is a song writer) called bang bang. A little while later shadow came over to see what she was doing. ( fyi they were best friends then) "hey what are you doing Amy?" asked shadow. "oh hey shad. Im writing a song." Said Amy. "oh. can I hear it?" asked shadow . "ok but its not finished." said Amy.(A.N. I don't own this song it belongs to Jessie j Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj thank you) _"she got a body like a hourglass but I can give it to you all the time. she got booty like a Cadillac but I send into over drive (oh). see anybody could be bad to you need a good girl to blow your mind . bang bang all over you. ill let ya have it . wait a minute till ya. bang bang there goes your heart. back back seat of my car. wait a minute lemme take till ya. she might've let you hold her hand in school but im a show you how to graduate. no I don't need to hear you talk the talk. just come and me what your momma gave. see anybody could be good to you need a bad girl to blow your mind._ that is all I have. so what do you think?" Amy asked when she was done singing. "it was good but it can use some work." shadow said

 **hope you enjoy the backstory**

 **Amy: robin does not own the song of sega people**

 **thank you Amy also shadow called you pinky and I know you hate it**

 **Amy: oh really well guess what he is going to get his ass whopped after I go to dance**

 **Shadow: quit lying I did not call her pinky you did**

 **NO I DID NOT SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG**

 **Amy: I read the part before this and you called me pinky**

 **Shadow: I am dead**

 **me and Amy: yes you are *pulls out weapons***

 **shadow: SHIT HELP ME**

 **bye guys**

 **Amy: bye everyone we got a hedgehog to murder**


End file.
